Wanted Level in the Jamal Universe
Wanted Level System The Wanted Level System is a from of response used by the local police/military in order to keep order and prevent people from doing things that they should not be doing, as the stars increase the threat to the person/individual grows larger and larger 1 Star Wanted Level Law Enforcement: Local Police/Sheriff Threat: Very Low At a single star the local police will try and arrest the player and not attempt to use lethal force unless the player ether fights back or keeps committing crimes. 2 Star Wanted level Law Enforcement: Local Police/Sheriff Threat: Low At two stars the police will now attempt to actually kill the player by using the firearms they have or whatever melee weapon they have such as a baton, they will pursue the player as an active threat and also are able to arrest them if possible. 3 Star Wanted Level Law Enforcement: Local Police (With Body Armor) Threat: Average At three stars the police on the ground will be equipped with Kevlar vests to withstand small arms fire and will now start to carry pump shotguns to kill the player, also police helicopters will be sent after the player making it difficult to escape. These police helicopters will be equipped with advance radar scanners making escaping from them on foot very difficult. 4 Star Wanted Level Law Enforcement: FBI/Police on ground Threat: Above Average At four stars the FBI will replace ground cops and will be armed with high caliber pistols, and fully automatic sub machine guns to combat the enemy, additionally they will become more aggressive when chasing the player in a land vehicle chase (Ramming more and crashing into the player more than the standard police) 5 Star Wanted Level Law Enforcement: SWAT/FBI At five stars the SWAT team will replace the FBI men on the ground and be armed with medium body armor and will be equipped with MP5s along with higher caliber pistols as their secondary weapon, unlike the lower tier law enforcement SWAT will often catch the player off guard, and also rush to their cover position to achieve a quick kill or flank, They will also enforce no mercy and kill the enemy on sight 6 Star Wanted Level Law Enforcement: Military/Goverment Officials Threat: High At 6 stars the United States National Guard will be deployed and be sent after the player, the soldiers will be armed with heavy duty body armor capable of withstanding high caliber rounds along with military grade helmets that can survive small arms fire, they also will be armed with M4 Carbines and D50 Pistol's as secondary weapons Unlike the FBI/Cops the soldiers have nearly accurate aim and are easily able to take out the player quickly without any warning. And instead of traditional police cars or FBI Trucks, the marines will use 4x4 Army grade jeeps that are equipped with .45 caliber machine guns mounted on top. 7 Star Wanted Level Law Enforcement: SEAL TEAM SIX/National Guard Threat: Very High At 7 stars, The SEAL'S will be deployed to attack the player, like the soldiers they are equipped with heavy duty armor and weapons such as .50 caliber sniper rifles or fully automatic machine guns, different than the marines they are much more trained and will easily take down the enemy, they will not hesitate to shoot and kill. Also unlike the standard police officers or marines the SEAL's accuracy is very deadly, meaning they will often hit and kill their targets with head or neck shots. 8 Star Wanted Level Law Enforcement: United States Air Force/Land Troops Threat: Extremely High If the Navy SEALS were not enough trouble for the enemy already, at 8 stars the United States Air Force Division will be sent after the enemy in pursuit, this includes the usage of several different things such as the A - 10 Thunderbolt, or the usage of classic Apache - AH - 64 Helicopters. The aircraft will deploy machine guns and several different explosives after it's intended target. 9 Star Wanted Level Law Enforcement: United States Army (Nuclear Weapons/Atomic Bombs) Threat: Nearly Impossible At 9 Stars The United States Army will place the said location/city where the enemy is located into a complete Lockdown, all city civilians and cars will leave the area as then the United States Army will then start bombing the areas around the enemy in order to finally kill it. The Missiles will automatically kill the player, unless they are in an aircraft or underground. 10 Star Wanted Level Law Enforcement: Total Hell Threat: Literal death wish At 10 stars, the world will now because of the player will be forged into a Global Nuclear War, The United States Army will now begin to start using Nuclear Weapons to against its own country to finally kill/destroy the player, however this also in return involves the weapons from other countries being used and the eventual destruction of the United States similar to the events of Los Angeles by the now deceased Abigayle Unite The World is now in entire chaos and anarchy, because of 1 person...